Quiero
by Anna Scheler
Summary: ¿Qué puede pasar si te encuentras nuevamente a quien te hacia la vida imposible en el ultimo año de instituto? Cualquier cosa, menos enamorarte, no teniendo a Peeta Mellark como pareja ¿Verdad Katniss? Esta historia pertenece al intercambio "Un obsequio real" para el foro El diente de león. Mi obsequiado es Hibari sempai.
1. Chapter 1

**"""ADVERTENCIA: CATONISS"""**

 **Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia pertenece al intercambio "Un obsequio real" para el foro El diente de león. Mi obsequiado es Hibari sempai.**

 **Felicidades por este nuevo año que comienza querido Hibari, espero que puedas honrarnos con hermosas historia de este y otros fandoms. Espero que te gusten mis regalos.**

* * *

 **#1#**

Katniss Everdeen siempre intentaba pasar desapercibida. Le gustaba creer que lo lograba. Durante toda la secundaria no tuvo mayores altercados a pesar de sus buenas notas y su desempeño atlético notable.

Incluso al mudarse a Nueva York, en su último año, ella era casi invisible. Quizás porque no hablaba con muchos, apenas tenía una amiga, Madge Undersee, y no era del tipo habladora. Johanna Mason era su ami-enemiga favorita, amigas para algunas cosas, rivales la mayoría del tiempo. Destacaba en arquería pero no la molestaban por ello, quizás porque la popular de su clase, Glimmer, también era buena en el deporte, y absolutamente nadie se burlaba de la rubia.

Amaba Nueva York, la idea de mudarse a cursar su último año en otro estado había pasado a un segundo plano cuando supo a qué ciudad se iba. Definitivamente aquella decisión tomada por su madre era la segunda buena en mucho tiempo. La primera fue casarse con su actual padrastro, un tipo bonachón al que llamaban Haymitch, al que ella y su hermana apodaban Mitch.

Lo único malo quizás, se acercaba a ella como cada mañana. No había escapatoria, ni a quién recurrir. Ella dejaba los libros del día, tomaba los que debía usar la próxima hora. El fortachón de último año tenía su casillero apenas a cinco pasos de distancia. No sabía que había hecho para ganarse los insultos y las burlas de él, pero ahí estaba, como cada mañana, apoyado en el casillero que estaba al lado del de la castaña.

— Hey Kit Kat— los ojos grises evitan la mirada azul, cierra el casillero de un portazo e intenta irse, pero la mano de él se atenaza en su antebrazo — ¿preparada para nuestra clase juntos? — de por si odiaba matemáticas, se le daba de pena, compartir por obligación el escritorio con ese mono musculado solo le daba más razones para odiar la asignatura.

— Tanto como siempre desde que inició el semestre — le dedica una falsa sonrisa y tira de su brazo para que le suelte — llegaré tarde... — musita algo acobardada.

— No te preocupes… a la niña diez no le pondrán una detención por demorarse cinco minutos con su apuesto compañero de asiento — le toma del mentón acercándose demasiado al rostro de Katniss, que traga con dificultad — me dedicarás un baile en la graduación ¿Verdad? Por los momentos compartidos.

Le suelta con rudeza y se aleja, el sonido estridente de su carcajada le eriza el vello de los brazos. Respira con dificultad un par de veces y luego emprende la marcha al salón 304, donde él la espera con una sonrisa burlona.

…

Odiaba los bailes. No importaba la ocasión, siempre había logrado una buena excusa para no ir. En esta vez no había oportunidad, estaba obligada a ir.

— Puedo fingir que voy con ustedes y luego pasar la noche en un Starbucks— está intentando convencer a Johanna Mason y a Madge Undersee, que hurguetean en el armario de la castaña en busca de un vestido decente.

— Tienes que ir, es nuestro último baile Katniss — Madge chilla de emoción — este, es perfecto, tu madre te obligó a comprarlo el año pasado, pero "enfermaste" — hace comillas con una mano enseñándole el vestido a las dos jóvenes.

— Por favor Jo, ayúdame en esta — la muchacha de cabellos castaños y puntas rosáceas niega con energía.

— Lo siento descerebrada, en esta, estoy con la estirada — se echa sin cuidado alguno sobre la cama, haciendo rechinar los resortes del colchón — tienes que ir y ese vestido parece tu única opción.

Katniss mira con desdén el vestido amarillo pastel. La parte superior es simple, un escote pequeño y unas mangas normales. Es la falda lo que le hace ruido, es pomposa, llena de tul y de un largo extraño. Claramente es un vestido de calidad, Haymitch pagó por él, incluso tiene unos zapatos a juego, pero no le agrada. Madge chilla emocionada que se encargará del maquillaje y Johanna apenas balbucea que puede peinarla si quiere. La ojigris niega, pero las amigas se van de la casa con una sonrisa cuando logran un sí de los labios rosados.

…

No quiere hacerlo. Se ve bien en su vestido, los zapatos incluso son cómodos, Madge hizo un trabajo excelente con su rostro e incluso Jo se ha lucido en el peinado, sencillo pero encantador. Todo eso no importa, los ojos azules aparecen en cuanto cierra los ojos, la voz llena de desdén con la que seguro le hablara e insultara. No quiere ir, no quiere tener que enfrentarse a Cato más allá de lo difícil que es lidiar con él cada día en la escuela.

Sus amigas no lo saben. Cato es astuto y solo se presenta ante ella, solo o rodeado de sus amigos de la lucha cuando está sola, vulnerable. Nunca ha sido amable, no sabe nada de ella y aun así le mira como si no valiera la pena. Mira con odio a su madre, que parece muy emocionada al ver a su hija con un vestido tan bonito, luciendo como una mujer. Ella solo quiere cerrarle una puerta en la cara por obligarla a ir al maldito baile.

Finge una sonrisa para la foto con sus dos amigas, vestidas igual de elegantes. Esperan en el hall de la casa de la castaña hasta que la limo hace sonar el claxon. El repiqueteo de los tacones en la acera le resulta molesto, el color gris plata del vehículo también, la falda le hace picar, Cato sigue apareciéndose en su retina cada vez que pestañea con las largas y postizas pestañas.

Madge saca de una bolsa de plástico tres ramilletes. Coloca uno en la muñeca de Katniss, una rosa blanca. También le entrega uno a Jo, que se niega a usarlo hasta que la rubia hace un puchero. Madge se pone uno en la muñeca, y Katniss nota que los tres son rosas y desprenden un aroma exquisito. La ojiazul le entrega una copa de espumante líquido ambarino y le da otro a Johanna. Brinda por las solteras de la rosa y las tres ríen a carcajadas antes de vaciar las copas.

No es un largo trayecto y eso pone aún más intranquila a la castaña de vestido amarillo. Tamborilea sus dedos sobre su regazo, preguntándose cuando sería un buen momento para irse de la maldita fiesta sin que su madre le matara por llegar demasiado temprano a casa.

Observa la pequeña fila que hay en la entrada, mientras oye a su amiga vanagloriándose de la decoración elegida. Le sudan las manos, no es su ambiente, definitivamente prefiere la cafetería a cuatro cuadras de la biblioteca central, o el pub al que va a veces con Jo y Madge. No aquí, no con un vestido, menos sabiendo quien está ahí dentro.

Ve a Glimmer en la distancia, reluce un vestido sumamente pegado al cuerpo y posa para la cámara del fotógrafo contratado. Sonríe naturalmente y tira besos a su grupo de amigos, incluso otros se han reunido para verle caminar al interior del gimnasio. Madge le llama la atención, se ha quedado atrás, camina a paso veloz hasta llegar a sus amigas y espera en la fila hasta que el fotógrafo se digna a tomar un recuerdo que se supone durara por la eternidad.

Entra al recinto y descubre que han elegido bonitos colores para decorarlo todo. Hay un montón de mesas, una tiene sus nombres y el de otros chicos de último año. También hay mesas rectangulares repletas de comida y bebida. No lo ve por ningún lado y respira con tranquilidad por unos momentos. Deja su pequeño bolso en la silla con su nombre y acompañada de Madge se dedica a ver los platillos en busca de algo que llame su atención.

— Te ves bien Katniss — Glimmer esboza su mejor sonrisa, no le ha quitado la mano del hombro aun — muy… elegante — amplia la sonrisa y acerca su mejilla a la de la castaña, el sonido del beso le hace perder la audición por un segundo.

— Tú te ves genial —intenta siquiera imitar la mueca radiante de la popular.

— Oh gracias… ha sido una elección de último minuto — ríe con elegancia, puede notar la incomodidad de Madge que mira a cualquier lado menos a la joven frente a ellas — has sido una adversaria digna este año.

— He puesto todo mi esfuerzo — miente con un esbozo de sonrisa, ganarle a alguien nunca había sido tan sencillo, demasiado cabello en el rostro perfecto imposibilita la vista a la hora de apuntar a una diana— que disfrutes la noche.

Sonríe una última vez, la chica le saluda con la mano y se ve obligada a arrastrar a Madge de nuevo a la mesa. Su amiga se queja un poco porque no le agrada Glimmer, pero vuelve a su fantástico humor cuando el profesor de arquería entra al recinto. Gale es un buen tipo, algo mayor para su amiga, pero han estado saliendo por unos meses y dado que el año escolar termina en dos meses no supondrá un problema por mucho más tiempo.

Baila como por diez minutos, rodeada de jóvenes con demasiado alcohol en sangre a pesar del corto tiempo que llevan de fiesta. Pasa la mayoría del tiempo viendo su móvil sentada sola en la mesa, esperando que los minutos de su reloj digital avancen con más prisa. Ha vaciado la tercera copa de ponche así que va a por más. Está ensimismada viendo a sus dos amigas dándolo todo en la pista, riendo con naturalidad, pasándolo todo lo bien que ella no. Rellena su copa y se voltea solo para encontrarle muy cerca de ella, vistiendo un costoso saco negro cromado y unos pantalones negros que casi mancha de rojo.

— Kit Kat…

— Sabes que es Katniss ¿verdad? —Resopla para que un rizo rebelde salga de su rostro — mi nombre… es Katniss — insiste cuando el chico enarca las cejas rubias en una mueca de sorpresa.

— Oh no lo sabía… Kit Kat te sienta mejor, aunque no me tomaría un respiro contigo si me entiendes — le guiña un ojo y se acerca demasiado — ¿Si me entiendes? — le rodea para servirse el mismo un poco del líquido.

—Cómo si yo quisiera — musita en voz baja, aunque piensa que lo ha dicho en su mente.

— ¿Cómo? —Le toma del mentón de nuevo, una práctica que ha hecho usual los últimos días, Katniss puede notar las miradas sobre ellos, no quiere a Glimmer en su contra — todas quieren un "recreo" conmigo dulzura…

— Seguro que si Cato— Johanna da un golpe en la mano del chico, haciendo que suelte el mentón de Katniss — solo que el universitario novio de mi descerebrada amiga no estaría complacido con eso — la ojigris puede ver la chispa en los ojos marrones de Jo, midiendo el descaro de Cato.

— ¿Qué pasa Joy? ¿Envidia?

— Pena… de la plástica de tu novia que no sabe que andas seduciendo cerebritos por ahí — Katniss sabe que debería estar enfadada por los insultos de Johanna, pero cuando ve a Cato irse sin decir palabra solo puede agradecerle.

— Supongo que me salvaste…

— Me debes una, hueca.

Él no vuelve a acercarse. De vez en cuanto cruzan miradas, y nota que está enfadado, lidiará con eso luego, si tiene algo de suerte, quizás nunca deba lidiar con ello. De momento, ha tomado demasiado ponche y se siente flotar. Baila con sus amigas, se une a sus compañeros por una noche, porque al fin y al cabo esa jodida fiesta es su graduación.

…

 _*2 AÑOS DESPUÉS*_

Definitivamente amaba esa cafetería. Cada vez que salía del campus se detenía a por un chocolate caliente y un bollo de queso. Las tardes invernales no eran lo mismo cuando llovía y decidía que no valía la pena el resfriado por una merienda. Sin embargo, había una razón además del bajo costo de la merienda y la buena calidad de la misma. Estaba prendada. Si, definitivamente prendada por un muchacho al que solo le conocía el nombre y solo porque este estaba escrito en un pin en el costado derecho de su pecho.

— ¿Lo de siempre? — le sonríe y un hoyuelo se le marca en la pálida mejilla, le mira con tranquilidad.

— Lo de siempre — sonríe también, algo incómoda por ser tan rutinaria.

Se sienta en su mesa habitual, puede ver a la gente pasar, imagina que hacen, que piensan. Nota que el recinto está casi vacío y no le sorprende, el cielo está terriblemente gris y hace horas que amenaza con llover.

— Katniss… Katniss — voltea a verle sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Oh vamos, hace dos años que vienes aquí y pides lo mismo — tiene una carcajada suave — no debes ser un prodigio para acordarte de un nombre tan bonito.

— Gra-gracias — quizás se refería al halago, a medias era por la bandeja que apareció de la nada frente a ella.

— ¿Te molesta si me siento? — Instintivamente, la castaña observa las mesas vacías, la enorme cantidad de sitios disponibles — es mi descanso — se encoje de hombros, ella asiente, algo cohibida.

— ¿Café? — pregunta luego de unos minutos de silencio, Peeta observa por la ventana y da pequeños sorbos a una bebida humeante.

— Si, en cantidades industriales por favor — ambos ríen — ¿Por qué chocolate?

— No me agrada el café, sé que es el chocolate caliente es para niños — se excusa, él solo le brinda una sonrisa — pero siempre ha sido mi favorito.

—Pega contigo… pareces una chica dulce — nota las mejillas calentándose, y está segura de que su corazón se ha saltado un latido, eso ha sido un halago en toda regla y no está imaginándoselo.

— Pues tú no pareces amargo y te gusta el café — le oye reír con ganas, desvía la mirada al vidrio, solo para que él no noté como una simple risa le acelera el corazón.

— No lo soy para nada — musita el en voz baja como si alguien aparte de ella fuese a oírle, Katniss voltea a verle tan rápido que se marea, baja la vista a donde la mano tibia de él se entrelaza con la suya — ¿Es demasiado arriesgado decirte que me gustas?

Ella sabe que sus mejillas están rojas. Los ojos azules de él tienen un brillo especial, y su mueca se tuerce en una media sonrisa que le hace pensar en lo mucho que desea saber sobre él. Se inclina sobre la mesa, aunque es algo que jamás se había planteado en lo que llevaba de vida. Se inclina hasta cruzar el mueble y roza los labios del camarero llamado Peeta que le había robado el corazón y que aparentemente correspondía sus extraños sentimientos de amor.

…

 _*8 AÑOS MÁS TARDE*_

— No tienes que estar nerviosa.

— Peeta es mi primer día en un trabajo de verdad… TENGO que estar nerviosa.

— Hey, trabajar en una cafetería es un trabajo de verdad Katniss — la chica le mira con pena.

— Lo siento, sabes que sí, y me ha encantado pero lo mío es…

— La abogacía, lo sé preciosa — deja un beso en sus labios —estaré aquí cuando regreses de tu emocionante día en un estudio jurídico de gran importancia.

— No te burles…

Acomoda la falda en su sitio, se asegura de que todos los botones de su blusa de seda estén correctamente abotonados y prende solo uno de los botones de su saco entallado en tonos burdeos. Toma el subterráneo mientras repasa cosas básicas de abogacía, como si su titulación y primer promedio de carrera no fuesen suficientes. Sabe que de momento no serán necesarios, será secretaria de un abogado, nada más. Pero espera, tiene la esperanza, de destacar y adquirir un puesto como abogada adjunta en aquel prestigioso estudio jurídico. Respira agitada aun cuando está subiendo escaleras mecánicas y mira desorientada a todos lados, aunque ha hecho el recorrido unas cuatro veces desde que firmó el contrato solo para asegurarse de las posibles rutas a tomar.

Saluda al hombre de seguridad y pide la que será por mucho tiempo su boleto de entrada al edificio más importante de la manzana. Petrov y asociados es la firma de abogados más importante del momento y definitivamente, Katniss tiene suerte de estar allí. Una mujer dulce le saluda y le indica cuáles serán sus deberes en un primer momento. Revisar y archivar, en realidad no puede esperar hacer mucho más en su primer día. Está ansiosa por conocer a su jefe, el hijo del fundador, un hombre apuesto según lo describió la secretaria, apuesto, capaz y un poco caprichoso. Nunca le ha visto antes, solo ha mantenido contacto con el área de recursos humanos.

— Señorita Everdeen, el señor Petrov le espera en su oficina— Katniss está a punto de decirle que pronto será señora, que está a unos meses de casarse con el que es el amor de su vida, pero evita decirlo, no es una charla de camarera a cliente como en su antiguo empleo.

— Por supuesto — quita el bolígrafo que ha puesto en su cabello para improvisar un moño, sacude su falda y se asegura nuevamente que los botones de su blusa sigan en el lugar.

— Acompáñeme por favor— sigue a la regordeta mujer por el extenso pasillo hasta que se detiene frente a una puerta — Señor Cato, la nueva secretaria está aquí.

Piensa en lo extraño que es que exista en Nueva York dos personas con un nombre tan exótico. El recuerdo de Cato Morks se aparece en su mente, pero lo destierra en una negación leve. Esos dos no pueden ser la misma persona, deja la paranoia Katniss.

— Que pase y tráenos café Sarah — la mujer abre la puerta por completo y le deja pasar, Katniss entra, algo en el timbre de voz de aquel hombre no le da buena espina, observa el lujoso despacho, la enorme silla que se gira lentamente hasta dejar ver a un corpulento hombre que sonríe de lado.

— No… no es posible — musita la castaña haciendo un paso hacia atrás.

— Extraño ¿Verdad Kit Kat? — se pone de pie, lleva un traje costoso y el cabello rubio en un corte moderno y elegante — tanto como enterarte que en realidad eres hijo del exitoso abogado Dimitri Petrov y que te quiere repentinamente como heredero.

— ¿Morks? — está congelada, solo le observa acercarse, toma su mano y con delicadeza le besa el dorso.

— Ya nadie me llama por ese nombre… Katniss — se aleja unos pasos, estudiándola de arriba abajo — bienvenida.

— Tú… tú sabías quien era yo…

— Por supuesto, detrás de mí apariencia de deportista sin cerebro, soy muy bueno para los nombres… lo suficientemente bueno como para acabar con un título de Harvard.

— Harás mi vida imposible ¿Verdad?

— No si cumples con lo que te pida… soy un buen jefe.

* * *

 **Prometo que haré todo lo posible para que esto no acabé siendo una mala copia/ inspiración en 50 sombras con un hombre de negocios machista y una mujer sumisa. Katniss dará pelea, como lo hace siempre jeje.**

 **Me costó escribir este primer capítulo, pero tengo grandes ideas para los siguientes así que estarán en tiempo y forma.**

 _ **Acotación: El chiste sobre el apodo de Katniss, Kit Kat, tiene que ver con la golosina Kit Kat; cuyo slogan es "Have a break, have a kit Kat" (Tómate un respiro/recreo, ten un kit Kat).**_

 **Hibari … ¡sorpresa! jaja espero que este capítulo te haya agradado, me has metido esta pareja no canon hasta la médula y no pude escapar a la tentación.**

 **Resto del mundo. Sí, no es una confusión, la pareja principal será Catoniss como lo aclara la primera parte. Acepto toda crítica, constructiva, y responderé cualquier duda que tengan.**

 **Me despido deseándoles un bonito día de reyes y para quienes lo festejen… regalos a montones y buenos deseos.**

 **Feliz inicio de año**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia pertenece al intercambio "Un obsequio real" para el foro El diente de león. Mi obsequiado es Hibari sempai.**

* * *

 **#2#**

~KATNISS POV~

Hace casi un mes que trabajo para él. Peeta no lo sabe aun, en realidad Peeta no sabe mucho sobre mi pasado. Cato es alguien a quien hubiera preferido allí lejos, en lo profundo de mis amargos recuerdos.

No ha sido fácil, no los primeros tres meses. Cato gritaba mi nombre desde su despacho y yo corria como una colegiala a por su café o sus donas favoritas a veinte calles del estudio. Se las arreglaba para mantenerme encerrada en el cuarto de almacenamiento haciendo tareas administrativas que poco tenían que ver con mi intento de obtener una plaza permanente como abogada. Por suerte, eso acabo cuando debió viajar a Michigan por un caso y su hermanastro tomó el puesto de jefe interino.

— Asi que Katniss Everdeen — menciona cuando dejo un café recién hecho sobre su escritorio, lleva ya unos días aquí, me ha hecho atender algunos clientes para derivarlos luego, pero al menos ya no archivo viejos casos.

— Si señor…

— Cato te mencionó un par de veces, tiene buenos recuerdos contigo — _no es mutuo_.

— ¿Si? — ya estoy en la puerta pero me indica que me siente frente a él y lo hago.

— Cato es un buen tipo Katniss, aunque ahora te trate con distancia, llegará a agradarte — sonríe — Cato es buen chico en el fondo — _muy en el fondo, de un foso, quizas_ — es un excelente abogado y verás que pronto te tendrá en los mejores casos, cuando conozca tu potencial, seguro notará lo que veo en ti.

— Lo dudo señor Marvel, pero de igual modo resistire.

— Entiendo porque le caes bien a mi hermanastro — emite una sonora carcajada y me permite irme.

Paso el resto del dia preguntándome como es que Cato tiene buenos recuerdos sobre mi, cuando lo unico que hacia era fastidiarme en el Instituto. La cuestión de todo esto es que apenas puedo mirarle a los ojos cuando regresa a su despacho dos semanas después. Como cada dia pide por mi, asi que tomo su café y sus donas y las llevo apresurada hasta su escritorio. Noto su mirada sobre mi, su escrutinio, seguro piensa que podrá pedir luego.

— Te ves bien Kit Kat — sonríe satisfecho cuando le miro con odio.

— Katniss… — musito — y gracias por el halago.

— ¿Mi hermano te uso bien?

— Mucho mejor que tu, Morks — descubri a los pocos días de entrar que detesta que use su antiguo apellido y ahora es él quien frunce el ceño — ¿Qué tal su viaje señor?

— Estuvo interesante, te llevaré al próximo — le dedico una mirada de sorpresa — necesito quien me planche las camisas.

Aún resuena su carcajada cuando cierro de un portazo. Me encierro en el baño y estoy allí unos momentos. Me repito que necesito el empleo, que hay demasiado por comprar para la boda y que pagan bien. Además, jamás le daré el lujo a ese hombre de verme irme, rendida por su estúpido juego.

Dos meses más tarde Cato cumple su "promesa". Por primera vez en mis veintiséis años, subo a un avión con destino a Texas. Un importante cliente del estudio tiene inconvenientes con la empresa que maneja y Cato irá a darle consejo para la audiencia en la corte.

Me sorprende ver que mi desagradable jefe ha pagado por un boleto de primera clase para mí. Estaba segura de que volaría en económica y realmente estaría más comoda, rodeada de gente común y no con toda la gente ricachona que pide champagne ni bien ha puesto un pie en la aeronave.

— ¿Feliz? — pregunta sosteniendo una vaso de whisky en las rocas que bebe lentamente.

— Agradecida — suelto sin pensar y me devuelve una sonrisa que no esperaba — no crei que pagarías primera clase a quien solo va a planchar tu ropa — agrego con furia embotellada en la garganta al ver que no quita la mueca.

— Oh, no te preocupes, te lo descontaré de tu salario — se reclina más en su asiento y cierra los ojos.

— ¿Disculpa? — musito ahogándome en mi propia sorpresa.

— No pensabas que viajarías en primera de mano del estudio ¿O si Kit kat? — mis manos tiemblan, carraspeo algunas veces pero logro un rostro sin expresión para cuando posa su mirada en mi.

— Debí suponerlo — musito y desvío la vista hasta que no puede ver mi rostro solo porque mis ojos se han puesto acuosos, necesitaba ese dinero para la boda.

Paso parte del vuelo observando el paisaje aéreo, al menos hasta que descubro que Morks se ha dormido. Entonces, tomo de mi maletín la copia del caso que se llevará a cabo en Texas y lo leo una y otra vez, intentando ver que estrategia será mejor, preguntándome cual usará Cato.

El descenso pone al "señor" de muy mal humor, su piel se torna pálida como la de Peeta y está sudando a pesar del aire acondicionado que me obliga a mi a llevar un blazer. Le veo cerrar los ojos bufando, tamborilea los dedos en el posa brazos de su asiento y estoy segura de que está apretando los dientes porque su mandíbula está tensa. Descubro así algo nuevo de Cato. Le teme a los aviones, por eso tragó dos vasos de alcohol justo al subirnos y una pastilla junto antes de abordar, supongo que para calmar sus nervios.

— Todo estará bien — musito de pronto sorprendida de haber dedicado tantos minutos a observarle — ya casi termina.

Pongo mi mano en la suya y me arrepiento al momento. Abre los ojos y me mira fijo, luego baja la mirada a donde mi mano sigue en contacto con la suya. También bajo la vista notando lo grande y tosca que es su mano en comparación a la mia que luce el sencillo anillo de compromiso que Peeta me dio.

Sonrie, no con malicia, es una simple sonrisa. Le da un par de palmadas a mi mano y se dispone a leer su caso. Veinte minutos mas tarde estamos esperando a que nuestras maletas aparezcan, se burla nuevamente del pequeño tamaño de la mía y vuelvo a repetir que no necesito mucho.

Salimos y espero ver un taxi, pero me grita señalando un flamante deportivo. Obviamente el señor Morks debe rentar un lujoso carro. Los taxis son para los pobres, dice con sorna aventando su equipaje en el maletero, deja el mio también alli. El trayecto no es largo pero me sirve para pensar cuando puedo escabullirme y rogar en el aeropuerto que cambien mi boleto de vuelta a casa por uno en económica.

— No entraré ahi — exclamo cuando se detiene.

— ¿Disculpa?

— No se cuanto crees que me pagas Morks pero no es siquiera suficiente para una noche en este hotel.

— Oh vamos Kit Kat repite después de mi — modula exageradamente — Cato Petrov —se adelanta y abre la puerta del acompañante tendiendome la mano para que baje — y claro que te quedaras en este hotel.

— De verdad no puedo — musito cohibida soltando su mano en cuanto estoy fuera del vehiculo.

— Era una broma Katniss.

— ¿Qué? — Le miro con recelo y él suelta una carcajada.

— Los gastos de este viaje corren por cuenta del estudio — me doy cuenta de que no he dejado de mirarle cuando toma mi menton y aprieta suavemente — relajate y deja de mirarme con odio ¿Puedes?

— Lo… lo siento — musito separandome de él, le arrebato mi maleta y atino simplemente a avisarle a Peeta que estoy viva.

Peeta. Está algo ofuscado últimamente y prácticamente es mi culpa. Ibamos a casarnos en 6 meses y lo aplace, no quiero apresurar esa decisión cuando podría cerrar alguna puerta en el estudio. A eso hay que sumarle que está entrenando a una nueva camarera y es la tercera desde que yo entré a trabajar con Cato, lo que le hace estar más cansado y de mal humor. Para terminar, este viaje no le ha sentado muy bien. No cree correcto que viaje a solas con mi jefe, a pesar de las incontables ocasiones en las que le dije que no me agradaba Cato en lo absoluto y que jamás le sería infiel.

Me hospedo en una pequeña pero encantadora habitación a unos cuantos cuartos del de Cato. Cuelgo mi acotado equipaje y me siento sobre la cama, observando con desconfianza el vestido negro de coctel que mi jefe me obligo a traer. Nunca pierdo un caso dijo y siempre vamos a celebrar luego. Bufo por enésima vez antes de decidir tomar una ducha para relajar mi cuerpo.

Oigo el móvil sonar mientras enjuago mi cabello. Le dejo timbrar hasta que acabo de ducharme, me envuelvo en una toalla suave y enorme y me asomo a ver quien ha llamado.

— Espero que no estuvieras atiborrándote en el minibar para no atender mi llamada.

— Estaba duchándome — me muerdo la lengua, demasiada información para ese tipo.

— Interesante… ¿sigues allí? — puedo imaginar su sonrisa socarrona.

— Estoy vestida y lista para ir a la audiencia — mascullo tomando con cuidado el traje de dos piezas que compré especialmente para esta ocasión.

— Que aburrida eres — acota y cierro los ojos intentando serenarme — en el vestíbulo en una hora.

Cuelga y puedo dedicar mi escaso tiempo a vestirme y a peinar mi cabello. Me maquillo lo suficiente para ocultar mis ojeras y uso como accesorio solo el collar que mi madre y Mitch me dieron al graduarme de la Universidad; una balanza de la justicia en delicado oro rosado. Bajo antes de tiempo al hall de entrada y pido un café, dedicando unos minutos al expediente.

— Eso es ilegal — menciona señalando la carpeta que está sobre la mesa.

— Cato — cierro el expediente rápidamente aunque es una tontería, se sienta frente a mí y pide un café.

— Supongo que sientes curiosidad por verme en acción — ruedo los ojos y el ríe, extrañamente también yo.

— Tengo curiosidad si…

— ¿Qué estrategia usarías tú, primer promedio de Columbia?

Discutimos un buen rato sobre la estrategia que usaría, aunque no me haya especializado en derecho comercial. Me sorprende obtener un halago de parte de Cato, que aunque usará una estrategia opuesta a la que planteo, dice que tengo posibilidades.

Su hermanastro, Marvel, dijo que Cato era buen abogado. Tenía mis dudas, el fortachón que apenas llegaba a la media en secundaria, no se veía lo suficientemente aplicado o inteligente como para acabar una carrera sin tener que hacer favores en medio. Sin embargo, debo tragarme mi orgullo y estrechar su mano para felicitarle, no solo ha ganado el caso sino que la defensa no apelará, lo que claramente da por terminado el trabajo.

Acabamos cenando en un bonito restaurante, cortesía del cliente de Petrov, y luego de eso en un bar. Cato insiste en pagar por mis bebidas y se burla cuando le digo que no beberé alcohol, que él ya está bebiendo por ambos.

— Es gracioso sabes — suspira bebiendo de un sorbo el resto de su whisky.

— ¿El qué?

— Mi historia… ¿no te la contó Marvel? Le encanta hacerlo — pide otra, intento disuadirlo de seguir bebiendo pero gruñe.

— No lo hizo — _no le di oportunidad._

— Supe que Morks no era mi padre a los diez años cuando mi madre recibió la visita de un hombre en traje, no me gustaba espiar pero el tipo llamó mi atención de inmediato — llena mi copa de vino blanco y no deja de mirarme hasta que le doy un sorbo — el tipo le decía que yo era su hijo y que él tenía derechos…

— El hombre, era Dimitri Petrov…

— El mismo… mi madre lloraba diciendo que mi padre, el que me crio le mataria si supiera que ella habia sido infiel, además Petrov no le quería a ella, sino a mí, quería al heredero — azota el vaso circular sobre la barra — Morks hizo un escandalo, le prohibió a mi verdadero padre verme, no podía usar su apellido, rompió cada obsequio que Dimitri me hizo, golpeaba a mi madre cada que podía para recordarme que él aún era mi padre y mandaba en nuestra casa.

— Cato — musito ejerciendo presión en su mano, tiene los nudillos blancos de ejercer presión sobre el cristal y temo que lo rompa.

— En cuanto terminé el secundario y cumpli la mayoría de edad fui al juzgado a cambiar mi apellido, confronté a Morks y le di una paliza, no pude salvar a mi madre pero al menos obtuve una venganza personal.

— ¿Él la mató? — susurro sintiendo un escalofrio recorrerme.

— No, murió de un infarto, pero él fue la principal causa de su sufrimiento asi que tiene parte de la culpa ¿no crees? — asiento levemente — pues le di una golpiza y me mudé a la bonita casa de Dimitri, conocí a Marvel y básicamente cambié mi vida.

— Lo siento — acoto con sinceridad viendo como traga otro sorbo de la bebida ambarina — creo que ya es suficiente.

— Lamento lo que te hice pasar el ultimo año Katniss — musita de pronto fundiendo su mirada azul en la mia — y lamento que tuvieras que escuchar mi patética historia.

Se pone de pie y se tambalea un poco. Camina por delante de mi y agradezco que estemos solo a unos metros del hotel porque él no habría podido conducir el deportivo en ese estado y yo nos habría matado a ambos conduciendo semejante coche.

Nos subimos al primer elevador que abre sus puertas. Cato se aferra a la pequeña barandilla que adorna el reducido habitáculo y subimos en unos segundo a la decimo segunda planta. Tengo que cruzar su brazo por mi cuello y ayudarle porque apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Revuelve sus bolsillos hasta encontrar la tarjeta magnética que nos permite entrar en su cuarto de hotel.

No tengo mucho tiempo para admirar lo espaciosa que es, o la bella vista que tiene porque el enorme rubio se desploma en la alfombra y casi me arrastra con él. Bufo y aprieto los puños, no puedo abandonarlo, con mis posibilidades, el hombre acabará muerto en su propio vómito y me acusarán de abandono de persona. Cierro la puerta de un portazo esperando que se despierte pero no ocurre. Voy hasta el cuarto de baño y tomo una pequeña toalla, la empapo de agua fría y me regreso. Sigue ahí, boca abajo, apenas respirando.

Hago un esfuerzo para voltearlo. Le doy un par de palmadas en el rostro y parece reaccionar. Se sienta, tan rápido que choca conmigo y ambos nos quejamos del dolor. Rie con ganas, supongo que gracias al alcohol que corre por sus venas. Le ayudo a incorporarse y acaba echando su cuerpo contra el mío hasta que siento el frio en mi espalda. Balbucea algo e intenta alejarse pero acaba con sus manos a los costados de mi rostro.

~ FIN KATNISS POV~

— No entendí lo que dijiste — hace fuerza con las manos para intentar alejarle un poco — ¿Crees poder caminar hasta la cama? ¿Ca-Cato?

— Me has gustado desde que te vi entrar a la clase del inútil profesor Phil — lo entiende fuerte y claro está vez, quizás porque lo ha dicho en alto, aunque lo más probable es que sea por lo cerca que esta su rostro del de ella.

— Si tienes fuerzas para bromear también puedes con tu cuerpo Cato — golpea con fuerza su pecho y el tipo parece darse cuenta, se aleja unos pasos y mira a la castaña como si no supiera quien es— creo que puedes tratar con la resaca tu solito.

— Katniss — aquel susurro hace que un escalofrio le recorra la espalda a la chica, Cato vuelve a acercarse le toma del mentón y le mira con una intensidad que jamás creyó posible en aquellos ojos azules — de verdad me gustas.

— Estás ebrio — acota vacilante, siente la otra mano del hombre recorriendo su espalda — déjame ir Cato y prometo no matarte en la mañana.

— Tengo que besarte — sincera él corriendo un bucle castaño con sumo cuidado.

— No tienes que…

Siempre estuvo segura de una cosa sobre el fornido rubio, era dueño de una fuerza brutal y un ser de carácter despiadado. Quizás por eso le toma por sorpresa la suavidad con la que sus labios se posan en los de ella y ahora no está segura de nada que se relacione con él. Tiembla de arriba abajo cuando él se aleja. Siente como las lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, él lo ha notado, porque ahora le observa con sorpresa.

El sonido de la bofetada en la bronceada piel del abogado resuena en el enorme cuarto. Katniss cubre sus labios, que murmuran una maldición y sale dando un gran portazo. Cato también maldice y deja un hoyo en la pared al darle un puñetazo.

* * *

 **Podemos dar por finalizado el segundo capitulo. Iba a subir otra cosa hoy pero no me han dado los tiempos.**

 **Me agrada saber que te ha gustado querido Hibari, porque realmente me costó iniciar este fic.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia pertenece al intercambio "Un obsequio real" para el foro El diente de león. Mi obsequiado es Hibari sempai.**

* * *

 **#3#**

— Pensé que habíamos avanzado — a Katniss le recorre un escalofrío cuando marcan las nueve y un rubio en traje se sienta frente a ella.

— ¿Qué? — musita algo sorprendida sin levantar la vista del periódico que lee sin leer.

— Creí que nos llevábamos mejor pero has venido a desayunar sin mí.

— Oh, eso — alza por fin la vista y Cato está sonriendo — pensé que necesitabas tiempo para lidiar con la resaca — sonríe apenas incapaz de comprender porque su corazón está acelerado.

— Tengo tolerancia Kit Kat.

— Terminaste tirado sobre tu alfombra ayer — le dedica una mirada llena de interrogantes, él le pide a la camarera café y huevos revueltos.

— La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho, aunque no debe haber sido una buena velada — acaricia su labio con el pulgar y Katniss nota un pequeño corte, instintivamente voltea a ver su mano derecha aun armada con su anillo de compromiso — y hay un hoyo en la pared de mi cuarto que estoy seguro que hice yo.

— Fue una noche agitada — le ve abrir y cerrar el puño lleno de pequeños cortes por el golpe a la pared.

— Lamento haberte involucrado, supongo que mi ligue tenía pareja y no lo noté a tiempo — hace fuerza para no volver a golpearlo, si él no recuerda, ella intentará borrarlo de su cabeza — ¿Algo más de lo que deba arrepentirme esta mañana?

— Ya no te llamaré Morks, eso seguro — acota al pasar y le agrega crema y azúcar al recién llegado café de su jefe.

— Mierda… te di esa charla, ¿De verdad?

— Me alegra que lo hicieras — desvía la mirada a la ventana porque su jefe de nuevo tiene la vista en ella — llamarte Morks por picarte resultaba divertido, no era mi plan mortificarte.

— Ciertamente estamos llevándonos mejor Katniss — ambos sonríen y comparten un buen desayuno a la espera de que el tiempo pase y puedan ir al aeropuerto y así volver a casa.

…

Es feliz, no plenamente feliz pero al menos un poco más que cuando empezó a trabajar. Cato sigue mortificándola y burlándose de ella, pero al menos no al ritmo que lo hacía antes. Comparten momentos intensos en los que él necesita ayuda para una estrategia y ella está ahí dispuesta a echarle en cara que es una excelente abogada. A veces le cuesta trabajo recordar aquella escena que tan vulnerable le hizo sentir, otras veces aparece en su retina como una bofetada, generalmente cuando es Peeta quien roza sus labios y ella solo atina a alejarlo aterrada.

Es por eso que el plano laboral parece tan idílico. Su relación amorosa se cae a pedazos porque ella está traumada por un simple beso con su jefe. Peeta está enfadado con ella porque no cree que nada haya pasado y ella solo atinó a decir que la boda debía ser más adelante. Aunque conviven, apenas si se hablan y es para gritarse que tal o cual cosa no está en su sitio o que ya es hora de cambiar de empleo.

— ¿Estás oyendo una palabra de lo que digo Everdeen? — la ojigris alza la vista consiente ahora de que está en el trabajo — ¿estás llorando?

— No — acota de pronto quitando de su rostro cualquier signo de debilidad — lo siento, pongo atención, lo prometo.

— Necesito que reserves vuelos a Seattle Katniss — ve a la chica anotándolo en una libreta — pídele a Sarah los datos del hotel al que siempre van los del estudio y reserva por cinco días, recuerda decir que es extensible.

— ¿Cuántos pasajes? ¿Extensible?

— ¿Cuántas personas hay en esta habitación Kit Kat? — Responde con sorna, Katniss mantiene la mirada en el papel — extensible porque podemos demorarnos más, es un caso grande…

— Vale — sale casi corriendo del despacho de Cato solo para toparse con alguien — lo siento.

— ¿Katniss? — cabello dorado, ojos azules y un cuerpo escultural, aparentemente la castaña no puede librarse de su instituto casi diez años después.

— Glimmer — murmura más para ella que para para nombrar a su acompañante— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Podría preguntar lo mismo — sonríe abiertamente — vengo de visita.

— Trabajo aquí — masculla— te- te anunciaré — abre la puerta apenas y Cato le dedica una mirada interrogante.

— ¿Olvidaste algo?

— Glimmer está aquí — apenas acaba la frase porque la mujer le hace a un lado y entra como si aquel fuese su lugar.

— ¡Cariño!

No escucha más. Cierra la puerta y va hasta su escritorio. Está consternada, no sabe porque y está casi segura de que no quiere saberlo, porque significaría dar pie a una situación que no quiere vivir porque es una locura y Katniss Everdeen no comete locuras. Cumple con sus labores, reserva el hotel y compra los billetes de avión. En primera a nombre de su jefe, en económica para ella. Distancia, lo que necesita es algo de distancia o acabara enloqueciendo.

…

~KATNISS POV~

— No puedo creer que pidieras económica — me chilla cuando estamos por subir.

— No veo razón para hacer gastar dinero al estudio en el billete de una secretaria señor Petrov — mantengo la calma y sobretodo no dejo que entienda porque la lejanía.

— No decidas que hacer con mi dinero Everdeen.

— De tu padre, te recuerdo.

— Te has vuelto impertinente Kit Kat — me revuelve el cabello sonriendo — eso me agrada.

Sonrío y luego frunzo el ceño. Distancia Katniss, distancia. Subimos al avión y tomamos caminos separados. Me siento entre dos desconocidos, justo detrás de un niño que no deja de llorar. Como culmen Cato decide enviarme mensajes durante todo el vuelo, regodeándose de su privacidad y tranquilidad.

Bajo de aquel transporte con un mal humor que me resulta agobiante. En cambio, él está fresco como una lechuga, aunque todavía esté algo pálido. Recuperamos nuestras maletas y está vez no puede decir nada sobre el tamaño de la mía, que es la mitad de mi cuerpo solo porque no sabía cuánto tiempo estaríamos en Seattle.

El hotel es nuevamente bastante lujoso pero logro una habitación en un piso diferente al de mi jefe, que aunque me mira con recelo no dice nada. Paso la tarde en el cuarto de hotel, enviándole mensajes a Peeta que no responde ni siquiera cuando sabe que yo sé que está en su descanso. Petrov me propone salir a cenar para conocer al cliente y acepto solo para no quedarme estancada y deprimida en un cuarto de hotel.

Tomo una ducha, seco mi cabello y lo rizo apenas. Elijo un bonito vestido color vino que Madge me regaló en mi cumpleaños, un chal y unos tacos bajos y estoy lista. Cato está en la puerta del cuarto y se me queda mirando por tanto tiempo que debo preguntar si algo va mal con mi atuendo. Niega enérgicamente y me ofrece su brazo con galantería pero me niego. Asiente sonriente y bajamos en el elevador.

— ¿Odair es una broma? — Susurra mordaz cuando estoy tomando mi segunda copa de vino — estoy sentado con mi secretaria en una mesa para siete, ¿Qué es eso de que no van a llegar?

— Podemos pedir comida suficiente para llenar el vacío en la mesa — acoto en cuanto corta la comunicación, nunca he sido buena rompiendo el hielo o haciendo chistes así que me alegra que ría.

Pedimos un cambio finalmente y nos dan una mesa bonita con vista a la calle, para dos personas. Me inquieta, sobre todo por la forma en que me observa y más aún por lo poco que puedo evitar mirarle. Está mal, no solo porque es mi jefe o porque tengo pareja y amo a Peeta. Está mal porque este tipo con otro apellido, hizo de mi último año de instituto la peor experiencia que viví en la vida.

Compartimos una botella de vino y luego agua. Se excusa diciendo que no hay nada que celebrar pero se bien que es para no repetir la experiencia del viaje anterior. El viaje de vuelta al hotel es incómodo, me he quedado sin temas de conversación y estoy segura de que él también porque conduce sin abrir la boca. Es sumamente extraño lo caballeroso que se porta abriendo la puerta del acompañante para dejarme bajar, acompañándome luego hasta mi cuarto. Se despide con educación y no se porta sarcástico como es su costumbre. Me aterra, porque no es lo que esperaba de él, no es lo que quiero que ocurra entre los dos.

~FIN KATNISS POV~

Katniss es de mucha ayuda, profesionalmente hablando. A pesar de no tener experiencia, tiene la teoría necesaria para que Cato planee una estrategia sólida. Eso les da lo suficiente para que los cargos se reduzcan a una multa de gran importancia, pero el cliente no irá preso y por eso Katniss se gana el visto bueno del gran Finnick Odair. Él insistió en estar presente cuando su grupo de abogados armara la estrategia y quedó prendado de las capacidades de la joven secretaria de Petrov. Por eso ahora, en la cena de festejo, invita tragos sin ton ni son a la muchacha.

— ¿Estás interesada en cambiar de empleo preciosa? — Finnick rodea con un brazo los hombros de la castaña que bebe su quinta margarita — Puedo ofrecerte un puesto en mi gabinete de abogados…

— Estoy bien gracias — mordaz pero cortés, Katniss quita la mano del hombre y busca con la mirada al rubio que coquetea en la barra con una joven pelirroja, no sabe porque pero no le gusta ni un poco.

— Cato no ve tu potencial dulzura, solo te quiere por cómo te ves — Katniss está a punto de maldecir, cuando el tipo le acaricia la mejilla, pero otra mano aparece en su visual y aleja la mano del ojiverde de su rostro — Hey Cato, hablábamos de ti.

— Seguro que si Odair… has bebido demasiado, deja ir a la chica.

— No tanto, solo quiero que tu secretaria acepté ser mía, no tiene que ver con el alcohol ¿Sabes? — la castaña voltea a ver la mueca de odio en el rostro de Cato y como su mano se eleva.

— Es hora de irnos — encierra el puño del rubio entre sus manos y le mira con preocupación — no me siento muy bien, creo que han sido demasiadas margaritas.

La expresión del abogado cambia por completo. Toma a su secretaria del brazo y agradece la cena y los cocteles a un confundido Finnick. Busca las pertenencias de Katniss y le lleva hasta el carro a una velocidad que la chica en tacos y con demasiado alcohol apenas puede seguir. Diez minutos más tarde, la castaña parece flotar en la bruma, deslizándose por los pasillos hasta llegar al que es su cuarto. Observa la puerta por algunos minutos sin entender porque está no se abre hasta que se da cuenta de que la llave está en su bolso y que si ella no la busca no entrará.

Nota también que es sostenida, casi imperceptiblemente por Cato. Él le mira con gracia pero puede leer en sus ojos que está algo preocupado, sobre todo cuando el equilibrio de la chica falla y casi cae de cara a la puerta. Sonríe cuando ella lo hace y le apoya una mano en el hombro como gesto de agradecimiento. Susurra un estaré bien y por fin logra meter la llave en la puerta.

— ¿Te molesta si entro? — Katniss le mira con recelo — creo que te vendría bien un café y no veo que estés en condiciones de hacerlo tú misma.

— Touché señor jefe — ríe con facilidad y entra en la habitación encendiendo la pequeña lámpara.

— Eres austera Katniss, está es una habitación pequeña.

— Libertad de elección señor — masajea sus sienes — detesto el alcohol, no vayas a despedirme por esto ¿Sí?

— No te despediría ni aunque me golpearas — los ojos grises se abren de par en par, la joven pone su mano frente a su rostro y él puede ver relucir el pequeño diamante de compromiso.

— ¿Lo sabias? — Le mira con extrañeza— ¿Fingiste no recordar? — se le acerca enfurecida.

— Fue mi error Katniss, tenías derecho a golpearme.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo Morks? — golpea su pecho con fuerza una, dos veces, Cato le toma por las muñecas para detenerla — ¿Qué pasa conmigo? — está enfadada y aun así sus ojos se han puesto acuosos.

— ¿De qué hablas? — ahora él luce sorprendido.

— Porque siento que este anillo es una maldita prisión y quiero arrojarlo por la ventana — le tiembla la voz — porque espero que me notes no solo como abogada sino por como he cambiado mi vestuario para que me veas… porque me siento atraída por ti cuando eres mi jefe y ¿Por qué rayos quiero besarte cuando fuiste la causa de mi sufrimiento un año entero?

— Katniss — musita claramente sorprendido, luego sonríe con amargura y suelta las muñecas de la mujer — es el alcohol, no te preocupes mañana estarás bien — quita el residuo de una lágrima que le cae por la mejilla.

— Si, quizás — retrocede, aun temblorosa y sollozante, se sienta a los pies de la cama y observa un punto fijo en el suelo.

Cato le observa incapaz de moverse. Pasan los minutos y ellos siguen así. Ella mueves sus manos nerviosa y aun se oye el eco de su llanto, él le mira, embelesado con la belleza de la chica como el primer día, debatiéndose entre quedarse y verle sufrir o irse y jamás saber si esas palabras de Katniss eran una declaración de intenciones.

De pronto, ella está en pie. Los resortes se quejan al verse liberados del peso, así que Cato le dirige una mirada. Observa como deja la pequeña argolla sobre la mesilla de noche y se acerca a él. El corazón le late a prisa, incapaz de adivinar cuál será el movimiento de la castaña. Espera otra bofetada, quizás un empujón que le invite a abandonar la habitación. En cambio, los brazos de Katniss le rodean el cuello y la chica le empuja suavemente hacía ella para besarle. No responde al principio, sorprendido por la actitud de su acompañante. Se aferra a ella apegándole cuanto puede a su cuerpo besándole con una lentitud embriagante, sintiendo el sabor a lima en sus labios producto de las margaritas.

~KATNISS POV~

La luz se cuela por el ventanal que da al balcón del cuarto de hotel en el que Cato y yo nos hospedamos. Odio dormir con luz, como pude olvidar cerrar la ventana. Me siento incomoda, pero me basta con moverme apenas para darme cuenta que dormí con el vestido de coctel. Mascullo una maldición y alguien la responde con una risa queda. Me espanto a tal punto que acabo sentada en el suelo alfombrado. Cato se sienta de pronto sobre la cama y me mira con sorpresa.

Soy incapaz de contestar cualquier cosa que pregunta. Me duele la cabeza, el trasero por el golpe y la maldita luz afecta aún más a la resaca. Cierro las cortinas oscuras y la habitación queda en penumbras. Abro los ojos esperando que aquel hombre en mi cama fuera una alucinación pero no, sigue ahí, con el torso desnudo, viéndome como si fuera lo mejor que ha visto nunca.

— Esto no puede estar pasándome — murmuro viendo mis manos temblorosas, no está, el anillo se ha ido — es una maldita alucinación, no he tenido sexo con mi jefe y no estás en mi cama.

— No nos hemos acostado Katniss — menciona volviendo a acostarse, cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza — aunque no habría estado mal.

— ¡Cato! Estoy comprometida — chillo desesperada, las imágenes se suceden en mi cabeza, como fui yo quien inicio el beso, la sensación de sus manos en mis caderas y en mi espalda, el calor — vete por favor.

— Katniss porque seguirás mintiéndote — ahora está frente a mí, acaricia mi cabello y tiene esa mirada que seguro hace que una chica se derrita — las cosas con él no están bien.

— No es de tu incumbencia — le aparto de un empujón — no es como que pudiera dejarlo y ya, o como que pudiera estar contigo — chillo con rabia, siento mi cabeza a punto de estallar.

— ¿Por qué no? Me gustas desde decimo gado y jamás me olvide de ti, si, no fui para nada el mejor dándome a entender pero no puedes evitarme por siempre.

— No puedo Cato — me abraza y me pregunto porque no, se siente bien estar entre sus brazos.

…

Al volver de aquel viaje Katniss pide un cambio a Boston. Cato firma los papeles y la chica inicia así su trabajo como abogada junior en el buró de Marvel. Se separa de Peeta, no por su voluntad, el rubio se ha dado cuenta de que esa no es la vida que espera con una pareja y se va del departamento que compartían. Ella tampoco se queda allí, renta un pequeño pero cómodo apartamento frente al Boston Public Garden y se dedica a su carrera al cien por cien. Marvel está encantado con ella, es una excelente abogada penalista y resuelve sus casos con pulcritud y rapidez sin dejar de ser profesional.

No ha visto a Cato en meses y sin embargo no ha dejado de pensar en él. Cada noche al volver a casa, extenuada por un caso difícil no puede evitar recordarle. El hombre envía un mail cada noche en su tono sarcástico y burlón, que le resulta familiar y entrañable. Ella nunca responde y aun así él no deja de enviarlos. Le cuenta cosas del estudio, de los viajes que ha hecho y lo mucho que Finnick insiste en saber su nueva dirección y como a él también le gustaría saberla. Suspira porque para él saber dónde ella vive le sería tan sencillo como abrir el expediente personal de ella y averiguarlo, pero no lo hace, y a los ojos de Katniss eso suma puntos. Hay veces en las que incluso le cuenta cosas de cuando estaban en prepa. Como fue el primer momento en que la vio, como no tenía ni idea de cómo acercarse por los círculos tan diferente en los que se movía. Le decía que la extrañaba y que su nueva asistente no servía para nada, pero ella nunca contestaba.

La fiesta de año nuevo es todo un acontecimiento en Petrov y asociados. Katniss tiene la posibilidad de llevar un acompañante pero no conoce a nadie así que llega en un taxi, sola. Se registra y entra con el corazón en la garganta, ansiosa y a la vez aterrada de saber con quién ha ido él y si se acercara a hablarle. Tiene miedo porque da igual la situación no está preparada. Si él no se acerca, su corazón quedará roto. Si lo hace lo más probable es que acabe arruinándolo solo porque es una descorazonada mujer. Si él ha venido acompañado, de nuevo, corazón roto.

Saluda a sus compañeros y recibe unos cuantos halagos por su vestuario que se apresura a responder con otros para ellos. Pasea la vista por entre la gente pero solo ve a su jefe con el señor Dimitri. Eso le recuerda a la historia trágica de Cato y siente pena por ese hombre que se vio privado del amor de un verdadero padre. Suspira y se acerca a Marvel, le saluda y también al anciano hombre. Marvel la presenta como la mejor abogada penalista del estudio de Petrov y asociados y ella no hace más que sonreír por compromiso.

— Cato, hijo, bienvenido a Boston — ve a Dimitri abrazando a su musculado hijo y nota que de verdad hay un parecido entre ellos, los ojos azules, la sonrisa, o como su nariz se arruga al sonreír.

— Fue un viaje corto, me alegra asistir, las fiestas son lo mío — estrecha a Marvel por un momento y acaba frente a ella, fundiendo la mirada azul con la gris — Katniss, que bueno verte.

— Bienvenido — extiende la mano esperando que la estreche, pero fiel a sus principios, Cato la toma con delicadeza y besa el dorso con suavidad, haciendo que la electricidad corra por sus venas.

Se escabulle luego de aquel saludo porque sabe que sus mejillas se han encendido. Se sienta en su mesa y platica con sus acompañantes. Come y bebe con moderación, con la vista siempre fija en la mesa principal donde Cato y su familia charlan animadamente. Piensa como en otra ocasión, cuando será un buen momento para escabullirse de aquella fiesta porque sigue sin ser ese tipo de mujer.

Baila poco y sonríe aún menos, siempre buscando con la mirada al rubio que dedica sonrisas a cuanta mujer cruza su camino. Nunca voltea a buscarla, ni siquiera se acerca a hablarle. Decide irse luego del brindis. El reloj marca la medianoche cuando todos chocan copas en augurio de un próspero año nuevo. Toma su pequeño bolso y va en búsqueda de su enorme y pomposo abrigo. Le desea un feliz año al empleado que le entrega sus pertenencias y sale a la fría noche de aquel año nuevo que tan poco prometía.

— ¡Katniss! — Se vuelve al reconocer la voz aunque está en medio de la calle — Katniss.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? — musita ocultando sus manos en el abrigo para que no note que tiembla.

— Tú…

— Es tarde Cato debo irme — le falla la voz.

— Es una tradición de año nuevo Kit Kat…

Allí, en medio de una calle desierta, cuando los primeros copos de nieve empiezan a caer, dos personas, dos viejos conocidos cumplen la mejor tradición que puede traer el nuevo año. Los labios de Cato saben a champaña cara, pero da igual, se estrecha al fornido cuerpo del rubio y corresponde ese beso que ansió desde que Cato salió de aquella habitación en Seattle; cuando ella era demasiado estúpida para aceptar los sentimientos que tenía por su viejo compañero de matemáticas.

— Quiero… — musita en cuanto puede separarse de sus labios.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta acobardado el hombre, esperando de nuevo el rechazo.

— Aquel respiro del que hablabas en la fiesta de graduación.

Ambos ríen antes de volver a besarse apasionadamente. Es un beso que parece durar poco porque un enfurruñado hombre toca el claxon de su coche para que los enamorados se corran de en medio de la acera. Vuelven a reír y caminan unos metros hasta donde está el deportivo del rubio. Acaban en casa de ella, en la misma cama, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos.

* * *

 **Ok, se suponía que iban a ser cuatro capítulos pero no. Habría sido alargar lo inevitable en vano y tengo que terminar el otro regalo así que… aquí está. Probablemente no sea el mejor final, y puede que no cumpla tus expectativas pero que le hago, soy una romántica y Cato ya sufrió demasiado jeje.**

 **De nuevo te felicito esté nuevo año Hibari, espero que sea fenomenal. Gracias por este pairing no canon y nos volvemos a leer pronto.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
